Dragon Ball Z: Season 10: Episode 3: Android VS Saiyan:
by Fantasyficcer86
Summary: It is the fourth match of the World Martial Arts Tournament. Soroto shows what she can do, as does Eighteen. An other vast energy is still being felt. Vegeta has sat up, and taken notice of Soroto. But what of the other energy? Could it be Goku? Could it be Uub? Could it be coming from a pod? The tournament continues, as does the suspense. Why is it Eighteen seems decided?


Dragon Ball Z: Season 10: Episode 3: Android VS. Saiyan:

By Fantasyficcer86:

Disclaimer: Akria Toryama owns this awesomeness. I don't.

Narrator:

"Last time on Dragon Ball Z! Yamcha defeated Krilin in the second match of the World's Martial Arts Tournament. Goku is still off training Uub. Dende senses the same thing Piccolo does, a great power level. Could this be a new threat? If so, who could stand against it? Now Vegeta looks on as the newcomer, Soroto, and Eighteen are in the center of the ring, about to go head to head in our third match of the tournament. To the shock of all, an ancient technique of the Saiyan's is being utilized. Eighteen looks ready to defeat the woman whom stands before her. Will she be able to? Find out today on...Dragon Ball Z!"

Shocked, though trying not to show it, Vegeta looked onto what was happening in the ring. "A giant Saiyan ape in a crowded stadium. This is certainly going end just perfectly." Vegeta muttered to himself. People were beginning to panic.

"Uh...what just happened?" The Host asked, swinging his head from side to side. "Calm down everybody, coalm down! Please!"

Hercule ran out to the Host, took his mic away, and began his usual shtick. "Hey guys! Don't worry! I can handle that over grown ape! I'm the Champ!" Cheers began for Mr. Satan, and they all began to go back to their seats still chanting.

"More like Chump." Vegeta scoffed under his breath.

Dende walked over to Vegeta, as did Piccolo. "Vegeta, what is that thing?"

"An ape. You blind? Obviously." Vegeta shrugged sardonically.

"Yes, Vegeta. We can see that thank you. Now, what will happen?" Piccolo asked with exaggerated patience.

"Bad things. Well, if she hasn't learned control like I did. Tell you what. Here's a thought. Lets do nothing, since we can't because of the rules of the tournament, and watch, which we can." Vegeta turned his back firmly on the two Nameks.

"Ah woah! What just- what just happened?!" Krilin asked, jaw hanging agog.

_"I don't know a lot about her. But I do know that she has a high level of skil in this form. We will see what she can really do. We didn't make the no saiyan form stipulation this time so, anything goes. Eighteen isn't as strong as she was. I could defeat her in this form, or in my ascended form. Though I have no tail, and I'm not in this battle. There is a way to become victorious for Eighteen, but how. Is this proof that Soroto is evil. No. Why would she use the blutz waves? Oh forget it. If I must, I will deal with her. Then, that would be stupid. Because, why is she after Kakarot? If I enter the battle, and kill Soroto, we'll never know. I sense another energy like her, but how?" _Vegeta thought this as he stood gazing at the ring. Eighteen looked both confused, and a bit apprehensive. "Damn." Vegeta grunted to himself. And here he thought this tournament would be boring. Well, at least it wouldn't be. That was good.

"Oh no! She's turned into a giant ape like Goku!" Bulma shouted in fright. "Some one should stop the fight. Eighteen could get seriously hurt, or killed."

"Calm down, calm down." Roshi said, his glasses flashed as he peered more closely at the ring.

"What do you mean calm down?" Bulma demanded. She smacked him across the top of his bald head.

"Ow! I meant calm down because we still have the dragon balls don't we?"

"Yes."

"That's what we do if this Soroto person, you told me about, disqualifies herself by killing Eighteen. I am beginning to wonder what the point life is at all, with those things around." Roshi muttered this last to himself. He gazed towards the ring.

Eighteen looked up at the huge ape in front of her. "Uh...what the hell happened?" She as nobody in particular.

"I am Soroto, a full blooded Saiyan. Yes. I can talk in this form, and I am under full control. I was known as one of the most powerful female Saiyans on the planet with the name of Vegeta. I am able to control myself, and my power."

"I am too." Eighteen said. She rose to face level, now she was floating twenty feet into the air which was the eye level of the large ape, Eighteen began punching. Her blows were so fast that nobody in the audience could follow them.

Soroto blocked the blonde woman's blows, though it was not easy. She got though once, twice, and thrice. They stung.

Eighteen circled around the great Saiyan's head kicking, and punching. Amazingly, her opponent was doing well in checking.

A kick landed on the rim of Soroto's left ear. Soroto growled at herself silently. No. This wouldn't do. It was time to transform.

Puzzled, Eighteen paused in the onslaught. Soroto had held up a hand. Eighteen returned to the ring floor. "What's this?"

"I can tell that you are holding back. If you wanted to, you could kill me with one of those blows you are landing."

"So? I don't get it. What do you mean?"

Soroto took down the blutz waves. She shrank. "I mean...this." She still wore her armor in her usual form, it had stretched.

"Don't tell me." Piccolo muttered.

"What?" Dende asked. "Oh." He said, getting it.

"Well, here we go now. How did she learn to do this. Better than that, how was able to transform? in the first place?" Vegeta grumbled.

"What are you doing?" Eighteen asked, leery of what she did before. She sensed that this would be a more powerful form.

"I will become stronger, faster, and a bit harder to control as far as my power is concerned. Get ready for a real fight."

It clicked, though Eighteen didn't want it to. "You mean...you're a-" Eighteen's words were cut off as Soroto began her transformation. The sheer energy of the transformation blew Eighteen's blonde hair straight back. The ground danced.

"WHAAAAAH!"

"Oh wow! She's a super Saiyan!" Bulma shouted in shock.

"But how?! I thought only Goku, nad the boys could do that!" Chichi shouted over the sound over the screaming crowd.

"She is somehow holding back even more power. She could ascend, if she wanted to. Why is she still playing games?"

"I don't know Piccolo but, the other presence I feel in the other pod is far stonger than this."

"I know." Piccolo nodded once, grimly.

_"I get it now. So, that's why. You are here for a reason but you are curious about the strength of myself, and the others."_ Vegeta thought. "Why?" He asked out loud. Vegeta ignored the questioning glances he was getting from Piccolo.

"Okay." Eighteen nodded. She rose back up into the air. She flew over to the crowd where the others were watching.

"Hey, Eighteen." Bulma said.

"Yeah. I don't have much time. Can we call the dragon? I had an idea just now."

"You wanna start a panic? We don't want to call the dragon here of all places! Come to you senses!" Roshi scolded.

"Can we?" Eighteen asked, ignoring Roshi as if he were the bench he sat on.

"Well, yeah. But why?"

"Trust me. Do it. Okay?"

"Okay. But if this is to do something bad-"

"It's not." Bulma called the dragon. She had the balls in her purse. She felt it best to carry them around with her, now that they were all gathered, and ready to be activated. The sky went black, golden light bathed everything, he arose.

"You have summoned me! Any of two wishes shall be yours! You have but to ask!" Shenron thundered. The crowd gasped.

"Uh...I don't have a clue what that thing is. Sorry guys. Seems like we are about to die." The Host said.

"No way! I'll defeated it! I'm the Champ! Hercule shouted with his usual bravado. The crowd began to cheer for him again.

Eighteen hoped this worked. "You took my bomb away a long time ago. I want, not the bomb, but the energy from it."

"Ah! I remember! You were one of the androids whom threatened Earth."

"Yes. I am different now. I just want my old powers back. Can you convert that bomb into energy? Please?"

"It shall be done, though not easily!"

"Thank you!" Eighteen felt it when her old strength came flooding back into her. Now she would be as strong as a super Saiyan. She made the wish after years of thinking about it. She wanted to be able to better all of her loved ones.

"One wish remains!"

"No. Thank you." Eighteen said, flying back toward the ring, and the fight. Seventeen had given her the idea. She would not see her child being eaten again. She would not be a weak as a kitten when a threat presented itself. "Never again." She said, now landing back in the center of the ring. She faced her foe. She would win now. "I'm back."

"I have transformed." Soroto said, flicking her now blonde hair out of her now blue eyes. Power radiated from her body.

"Well here we go." Vegeta told the others.

"This is going to be a fight." Piccolo said.

"I wonder who will win now." Dende shrugged, not really asking.

"That other energy, I am afraid. If it proves hostile that is."

"Shut up you two. They are about to move." Vegeta told the Nameks.

"Good move, Sis." Seventeen nodded. He sat in the front row. Now he watched as the real fight began.

A shuttering blue light formed out of the palm of each one of Soroto's hands. A yellow light did the same out of Eighteen"s.

"Well, ladies, and gentlemen. We got some spooky stuff there for a minute but now it looks like a fight is going to begin!" Said the Host.

They moved as one. Left kick from Soroto, blocked by Eighteen. A vicious barrage of lefts, and rights from Soroto dodged from Eighteen. They took to the air. Eighteen tried a head butt to Soroto's nose. Eighteen ended up firing an energy blast towards Soroto instead, whom had done the same. Eighteen was caught in an arm lock, as Soroto had flashed behind Eighteen. Soroto had to let go as Eighteen fired a blast from her hand over Eighteen's own head.

"Wow!" Looks even!" Gohan said to Trunks, whom nodded.

They charged each other. The ring shook, though they were in the air slightly above the ring, as they slammed into one another. They locked themselves into an elbow tie up. They came to ground during the strength struggle. It shook. Their knees smashed into each others as they grunted with effort. They broke apart suddenly. Energy blasts flew from both combatants. The energy blasts bounced off of one another, digging deep ridges into the ring floor, and ground. Eighteen landed a blow on Soroto's arm. Soroto landed a glancing blow on Eighteen's chin. Then Soroto flashed behind Eighteen. Soroto grabbed Eighteen by the hair. Soroto's knee rammed all the air out of Eighteen's lungs. Eighteen landed a backhanding elbow on the point of Soroto's chin. Eighteen blasted at Soroto's face.

"I have a secret." Soroto said, avoiding Eighteen's energy blast.

"What is that?" Eighteen asked, flying into the air again, missing a diving attack. She only just landed on her feet.

"I can ascend." Soroto powered up, flew into the air, and conjured an energy ball that was twice the size of Eighteen's head. "During the struggle ahead, you very well may be quite a powerful asset. This is not the time though. If you concede now, I will fight without transforming at all, if we end up fighting again." Foating Soroto waited.

Eighteen weighed her options. She was obviously more powerful than she. If she is insisting on Eighteen quitting, there had to be a reason. A good reason. This felt too big. At least she could stand against more threats now. "I concede."

"I will keep my promise." Soroto said, coming back down to the ring floor, and going back to her normal form. "Thank you."

"And there it is!" The host crowed.

On the Z fighter's faces there was total shock. For several reasons. Eighteen walked over to them. A conversation began.

"Well, that was exciting from start to finish! Could we have the next two fighters? Thank you!" The Host all but sang happily.

Narrator:

"So, now we have found out what Soroto is capable of. Or have we? What is this other energy we keep hearing about? What is the struggle Soroto mentioned? The plot has thickened. Will we find out more about this whole affair? The next fight we have to look forward to is a lop-sided one. Vegeta steps forward into battle. Next time on...Bragon Ball Z!"


End file.
